


From Here to the Prison

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Merle and Andrea SMUT, Prison (Walking Dead), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle and Andrea escape Woodbury and fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here to the Prison

 

 

Title: **From Here To The Prison**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 12-05-15, Updated: 12-05-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 7,057

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_**I love the idea of Merle and Andrea, so I wrote this last night and this morning. It helps to write another ship or a shorter oneshot between longer stories, to cleanse my palate as it were. LOL** _

_**I know not everyone is into Merle and Andrea or Merle with anyone really but I love Michael Rooker/Merle, he's my total boo:)** _

_**There is some plot but it is mainly about the two of them, and it's smutty, of course;)** _

_**Hope you like it! It's mainly just for fun, but I loved writing it.** _

_**Love you all so much,** _

_**Teagan XOXOX** _

###########################################

Milton brought her up to the loft above a concrete room and she looked down on torture devices, that was the only way to put it.

"You have to leave," he whispered.

She shivered when she considered what it meant. Would the group accept her back or was she just an outsider now?

She ducked down when she heard The Governor enter the room; he wasn't alone.

"She betrayed me, Merle. I know she's going back there, but she won't get out of here now, I've decided."

She peeked over the windowsill and could see Merle's face but only Phillip's back.

"What's the plan then?" Merle asked.

"Bring her here, and then you just never mind about the details."

"When?" Merle asked.

"Tonight. Take her out to practice shooting with Martinez, and then I want her in this room at 8 pm. You got that?"

"No problem," Merle insisted.

"Don't mess around or you'll be next. I need to weed people out of this place who don't know about loyalty."

"You don't have to tell me; I'm on board."

When they left the room Milton looked over at her; he was down on the floor hiding as well.

"You have to leave as soon as possible, Andrea. He's going to kill you."

She took a deep breath and wondered how she always ended up with men who were such assholes. This was, by far, the worst but many of the men she chose were problematic.

Milton left her there because he had to get back and keep up appearances with The Governor.

She waited, trying to devise a plan. It was already late afternoon, and she had to get out now.

There was a small area of the fence that hardly anyone ever watched, but she had to get there first.

She snuck down the stairs and out the back door of the workshop where the 'room of torture' was. Her skin crawled imagining what he was planning to do to her.

She didn't want to risk going back for anything, all she had was a knife, but if she got outside the walls, she could find some walker friends to protect her. She kept close to the walls of the buildings, and it looked fairly quiet. She turned a corner and saw a couple of woman approaching, so she ducked back. Her breath was ragged, and she could feel the heat all over her body, prickling her every nerve.

She waited and heard nothing; there was no cover between her and the fence where the least monitored spot was. She'd have to just risk it.

There were a few vehicles against the fence so she could climb one to get over and out.

She took a slow deep breath, trying desperately not to let the look of those shiny silver implements in the torture room get too far into her mind.

She ran for it, the earth thumping under her feet like her heart in her ears. She spotted a broken down van and ducked behind it next to the fence. She pressed her back to the side and out of nowhere a hand came across her mouth tightly. From the distance, she heard The Governor's voice calling, "Has anyone seen Andrea around?"

She tried to scream and turn to see who had her but then she felt the metal of Merle's prosthetic across her waist and her heart sank.

"Shhhhh..." was all she could hear from him. It didn't register why he was telling her to stay quiet. She was dragged backward and into the back of the van, and he closed the door almost silently.

He still had her around the mouth and waist and wasn't letting go. She was held tight against his body. There were footsteps approaching outside, and he rolled her onto the floor of the van, never taking his hand from her mouth.

Andrea looked up at him as he listened. He was on top of her with one of his thighs between hers, but there was nothing sexual about it, they had just ended up in this position.

He had said he was on board with the plan and she prayed that was a lie. If he was helping her he was risking his life, it didn't fit his profile, but she remained quiet.

She could hear voices outside the van; it was Martinez and another of the henchmen. They were checking vehicles, searching for her.

Merle leaned back and locked the back door of the van. She wished he'd just take his hand off her mouth; she wasn't about to scream now.

A shadow came around the back window of the van, and she was praising God that they were at least tinted windows, maybe they wouldn't see her. Merle noticed the shadow too and slowly lay down on top of her. He finally removed his hand from her mouth and whispered into her ear, "Stay quiet, or we're both dead."

She didn't move a muscle; his body lay flat over her so as not to be seen easily through the window. One of the men tried the door, and her body stiffened. She thanked her lucky stars that Merle had locked it.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she moved her arm just enough to rest it on his upper arm.

She found herself more OK with this close proximity than she expected.

The two men outside decided to stop and chat, having a smoke at the back of the van, so Merle had to stay put.

There was something so terrifying yet exciting about him covering her body with his own while hiding from certain death. The Governor wouldn't take this kind of betrayal with a smile, and they both knew it.

Finally, it sounded like the men had moved on and he slowly backed up holding his index finger to his lips. She didn't say a word. He peeked out the window, and the two men walked around a building and out of sight.

"I'm going to the prison, you're coming too," he whispered.

"He wants to kill me, I heard it. You said you'd help him."

"Well, I ain't helping him kill a woman. I'm going back for Daryl. If you want to live, you'll come with me. I know how he operates and I can get us there."

"Thank you."

"From here to the prison is only a few miles but we gotta stick together and be smart. You're a good shot, so I need you to cover me out there."

He handed her a handgun out of the waistband of his pants and she nodded.

He slowly opened the door, sliding out and waved for her to follow him.

They made it outside the walls, but they had a long way to go on foot. She followed behind him, and he kept his eyes peeled for any sound or movement.

"Thanks, Merle. You scared the shit out of me but thanks."

"No problem. You sure can pick 'em, girl."

"Yeah, I know," she answered, there really was no fair argument to that.

"We need to break this trip into two days; he'll have people out looking in cars any minute now. There's a place to hole up...not too far."

He didn't look back at her, and she had to move fast to keep up. He took long, sure, strides through the woods hardly making a sound. He and Daryl were both in their element out here.

About 3 miles out they came to a row of abandoned houses by the side of the road. He picked the middle one, a large white house, and pried the back door open.

He led her in and boarded the door up behind them.

"We can leave for the prison first thing at sun up. One thing I know about The Governor is he's not usually up early, it's our best shot to go then."

She didn't know what to say; she never expected someone like Merle to stick his neck out for her.

He walked into the kitchen, and they both started to look for food and water.

They gathered a cardboard box of supplies, and he suggested they go upstairs and just stay quiet.

On the second level, they sat on the floor of someone's old home office.

"So he found out I was planning to warn the prison?" she said.

"Yeah, it was your little friend Milton."

"But he's the one who warned me about Phillip planning to kill me," she mused.

"That idiot doesn't even know what side of the fence he's on. One minute he's kissing his ass and the next he's playing turncoat."

She sighed and was suddenly overcome with relief to be away from that Godforsaken place.

As it got darker, she settled in, eating canned fruit and old, stale crackers. She'd miss the food at Woodbury, but only that. He sat back against the wall and told her she could sleep first.

She couldn't stop thinking of him laying over her. It was strange to admit but she liked his pet names and rough nature but she felt she had to pretend to be offended.

She got up to go get some sleep, but she had to say it again. She could be in the hands of a monster right now if it weren't for him.

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"I'm a bad guy, but I'm not delivering you to The Governor for what he had in mind."

"I don't think you're a bad guy," she said.

"There's all kinds of bad guys, honey. I just don't hide it. The Governor pretends to be prince charming, that makes him more dangerous than me."

"That's true. I fell for it, like an idiot."

"Hey, we all got needs," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

She grinned and nodded.

"Go on then, get some rest," he insisted.

She pulled back the covers of the bed in the first room she came to and took off her vest. It looked clean enough, and she was tired, so she crawled in and closed her eyes.

There it was again, the memory of him on top of her. His skin had smelled of sweat and musk, it made her crazy. She could still feel his thigh between hers, it was not something she ever thought she'd like. He didn't seem to have too much interest though, Merle used to flirt with her but not anymore. Maybe her ending up in bed with such an evil man had put him off her completely. She smiled a little to herself remembering the first time he ever called her one of those names. Everything inside her told her she should be angry but she wasn't and couldn't wipe the smirk from her lips. She could hear him wandering around the house, rummaging through drawers and cupboards.

She must have drifted off because when she opened her eyes he was standing over her holding a bottle and it was even darker.

"We ain't goin' anywhere for a while, darlin'."

There was a slight slur in his speech, and she could smell scotch.

"Why not?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"We got company out there, and they don't look like they're going anytime soon."

She followed him into the front room they had been in before, and sure enough, there was a fair sized group of walkers. The end of the road was blocked with cars, so they were milling around in a circle and not proceeding on down the street.

When she turned, he was sat on a desk chair and eyeing her. He had a bottle of Glenfiddich in his lap and she wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Do you want to sleep now?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm having a party all alone here. You wanna join me, Blondie?"

A drink did sound good, so she nodded and sat on the top of the desk next to him. She held out her hand for the bottle.

"Can you handle it straight?" he asked.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" she smirked.

He handed her the bottle, and she held it with both hands and took a small sip to test the waters. She pulled her face and swallowed the burning fluid. She hissed and immediately went back for more.

"You like it rough then, do ya?" he chuckled.

"I might."

He raised his eyebrows and took the bottle back.

"We stumbled into a drunk's paradise; this guy had two more bottles and vodka still. I ain't touching vodka no matter how cold it gets."

She laughed and watched him drink.

"Things will be better at the prison," she mused.

"Better be, they might not even take me in."

"They will, you're Daryl's brother," she noted.

"He's changed, he is one of them now."

"He's still loyal to you I'm sure, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, maybe..." he answered.

There was an awkward silence that Merle chose to break with an awkward joke.

"Since we're stuck here, you wanna go crawl in the sack with me?" he joked.

"That's actually pretty tempting," she said, taking the bottle from him.

"Get the fuck outta here!" he chuckled.

Andrea waited for him to finish laughing and asked him what was so funny.

"You haven't had that much to drink, girl."

"So I have to be drunk to want sex?" she asked.

"You don't wanna fuck me, sweetheart. Let's just say I ain't the relationship type and I'm not pretty and sweet like your Governor."

"He's not sweet, he's a sadistic killer."

"Yeah, but he's got real nice manners while he's killin' ya."

She had only had a few sips, but it was loosening her tongue, part of her was curious if he'd even go for it. The world was a place where you couldn't really trust anyone and the next sexual encounter could be months away. She found herself wanting it, maybe for all the wrong reasons but she liked sex and she just plain wanted to.

"Well, I did try," she grinned.

"Stop playin' with me, it ain't nice," he rolled his eyes.

There was nobody to apologize to anymore in this world for wanting to meet your baser urges. Nobody on the street was about to call her names for wanting sex just for the sake of it.

"Well...if you changed your mind I'll be in the other room," she said, taking a long sip before handing the bottle back. She was happy to have made it back to the room without tripping; the scotch had gone right to her head. She slid her shirt and pants off, laying down in only her panties and a tank top. She wondered if he'd come or if he was all talk.

"If I come all the way in there and you're kidding with me I'll be pissed!" he said, at a volume just loud enough to make it clear but not be heard outside by the walkers.

She could hear him groan as he got up and then the sound of his boots down the hall.

She shifted to her side on the bed and then he was standing in the doorway.

"Andrea, if you're just-" he began.

She pulled the covers off of her body and watched his eyes get wide.

"You aren't gonna start following me around like a puppy wanting to get married, are you?"

He had pulled this line so many time, tell them you don't want anything serious before they start making up excuses why they can't see you again. He was never looking for marriage per se, but he heard all kinds of stories to get out giving him so much as a phone number afterward. It was self-defense.

"Merle, please. I'm a grown woman, not a schoolgirl. I think I can control myself."

He nodded and pulled his vest off.

"Never done this with one arm, better take this off or I'll end up knocking you out with it or something," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes as he took off the prosthetic and his shirt.

He climbed into the bed and she suddenly felt awkward as hell until he moved over her like in the van. His mouth was on hers in an instant, and it shocked her how well he kissed, the man had technique.

He was a fantastic kisser and she knew this was going to be fun.

He pushed his knees between hers, and she grinned as she kissed him back. He rolled his hips forward; he was hard as stone.

"Jesus..." she panted, reaching down to touch him. He wasted no time getting right to the point. He rested his weight on his bad arm and ran his hand down her body to her ass.

"Help a guy out here and take all this off, honey."

She laughed as he backed up and pulled her tank top over her head then sat up to undo her bra.

"Fuck me, Andrea! I was right callin' you sugartits!"

She lay back and lifted her bum to slide her panties down her legs.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm a gentleman; you get off first."

He lay back over her and took her breast in his hand, licking slow and wet over her nipple. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

His touch was so finely tuned, no wild grabbing and roughness at all.

He came back to her mouth to kiss her deep and slow.

After a few minutes, she nudged him to, roll onto his back, and he looked up at her with a funny smile.

Andrea moved her leg over his hips and kissed him again. She loved kissing him, it surprised her how much.

It was a one time thing, he was pretty clear about that so she figured she may as well enjoy it.

Moving down his body, she licked his chest and ran her tongue over one of his nipples. He let out a muffled groan, like he never had that happen before and it shocked him. He ran his fingers into her hair as she made her way further down toward his belt.

She sat up and unbuckled it, reaching into his pants to touch him.

"Damn it, honey, that's nice."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him while her hand moved around his bare skin. She stroked his dick at a steady but not fast pace.

Every once and a while he'd look at her like he was about to say something but then he'd just look away or close his eyes.

He rolled her onto her back and pushed off his pants with only the one hand. She assumed he'd fuck her now, but he didn't.

He kissed his way down her body, stopping to lick from one hip to the other. He lay soft wet kisses all over her thighs, driving her mad with it.

He reached under her legs and held her waist in his hand, and his injured arm lay against her body.

He began by kissing her right there, just a few really gentle kisses and it was a new thing to her. She touched his hair and waited for what he was going to do next. He licked, almost imperceptibly soft until she began to whine for more. It didn't feel like a simple roll in the hay to her, and it was starting to make her feel a little sad.

She had a boyfriend back in the old world who was a little like this. He was the only man she could have seen herself with, but when the world went to hell, he had been out of town on business, and she never found him. Andrea never thought she'd find someone to make her body feel this way again and he had risked his life for her today as well. She told herself to stop thinking and just enjoy it.

His tongue became more insistent, and she pulled him closer with her hand on his head.

"My god Merle, that's so good..."

She could feel him smile against her skin and it tickled just a little.

She giggled softly and shifted under his touch.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I'm ticklish," she sighed.

"This is serious business, woman!" he teased.

"Sorry...please don't stop," she purred.

He pulled out all the stops and pushed her lips apart just a little to trail his tongue along either side of her clit.

She started to see stars and her back arched off the bed.

He groaned and shifted around, adjusting his position.

She was about to ask him what was wrong but then she could feel his, fingers inside her, and the words left her. He never let up with his mouth and both sensations together were very soon too much for her. He sucked softly and pulled just a little at her lips...

"Fuck!" she cried.

She sank down into the bed and pulled him closer, thrusting against his mouth in desperation for more.

A minute later she collapsed, she was absolutely boneless.

She was sure he was saying something, but she couldn't focus on words from way up in the clouds where her brain currently was.

"Huh?" she asked, finally.

"That's hard to do with the wrong hand!" he joked.

"You did just fine," she groaned, "Do you mind if I'm on top?"

"You still want to?" he asked.

"Of course, lay back."

She climbed onto his lap and kissed him again. She sat up a little before coming down on him. She let her head fall back and moved her hips slow and smooth., She stayed upright, and he just stared up at her face. He reached out to touch her stomach with his hand then held her hip tight.

It felt so good. She loved it, but the way he was looking at her was making her wish it could happen again.

She rolled her hips over and over until she came down close to his body and kissed his neck and licked his ear. She felt his nails dig into her hip just enough to make her hiss.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's OK."

She didn't stop moving or kissing him, and soon he was going stiff and pulling her mouth to his feverishly. When he finally let go, he held onto her as well as he could and buried his face in her blonde hair.

His orgasm wasn't loud, but she could feel that it had him under its control and then he loosened his grip on her.

She lay next to him for a bit, with her arm across his chest. Surely this was allowed for casual sex, he didn't seem to mind.

A few minutes passed, and she figured it was his turn to sleep.

She kissed him one last time, and she made it good since it wasn't happening again.

"I'll keep watch while you sleep. I know you don't want me trying to marry you, right?" she smiled.

"...right."

She got dressed and walked into the office. Morning wouldn't be too far away but she could still hear walkers outside.

She never really had any kind of connection with Merle before. She wouldn't have called them friends. He was crude and not always very polite to her in the past. She had no idea what just happened between them, but she'd have to forget it and think if getting to the prison. She was still a wanted woman but not by him.

#################

In the morning the walkers had thinned out a little, but he heard some vehicles in the area so he suggested that they should wait one more day.

She seemed fine with it so he went downstairs in the daylight to see if there was anything else worth taking before they could get out.

She was acting normal, almost too normal. It's like he had dreamed the whole thing. She sat upstairs, occasionally looking out the window and searching the rooms.

She changed into, some fresh clothes, and she looked good. She chose a red top and a pair of dark jeans. A couple had lived in the house with a little boy.

He could hear her upstairs and questioned what had even happened between them. He wasn't the kind of man a woman like this ended up with. The Governor was a bad guy too, but at least he had charm. He figured she must be a little hard up or curious to give him the time of day. Maybe it was gratitude for helping her, but he hoped not.

By noon the walkers had finally filtered out of the coral made by the abandoned cars.

In the afternoon he decided it was worth it to see if any of the cars on the street would run, it could save them a lot of time.

"I'll back you up," she suggested.

"Yeah, OK."

He walked out onto the road, and she stayed back in the doorway of the house. She pulled her gun and kept her eyes on the trees and scanned both ends of the street.

He tried a few cars but was getting no luck. She figured that was it until he tried a truck and the engine turned over. He gave her a thumbs up and then she saw his head turn to the right. He could see down the road from where he was; she couldn't. He looked back at her, and she just knew they'd been found. She darted behind a car and waited. The Governor pulled up in a car with Martinez.

Merle had his gun, but he was out numbered. They didn't know she was there and that was her advantage. She didn't have long; Merle would be dead into time if she didn't take the shot.

She crept forward to hide behind a closer vehicle, and only Martinez was actually holding a gun, so she aimed at him first. Andrea held her aim steady and took a deep breath. She squeezed the trigger, and both Merle and The Governor got blood spray. Merle took the opportunity to get a hold of The Governor around the throat before he could get to his gun.

He reached under his shirt and took his weapons.

"Andrea!" Merle screamed.

She ran out from behind the car, and over to where Merle had him in a choke hold.

"You wanna do it or should I?" Merle growled.

"I'll do it," she insisted in a dry tone.

She thought of all the things he wanted to do to her, how sick he was and she felt nothing about putting him down.

Merle got him on his knees and waited on her.

"There's more of my men coming; you two are out numbered," he tried to negotiate.

"So be it," she said, pulling the trigger without hesitation.

She watched his body fall, and when she looked up at Merle, he simply nodded.

"Let's get back in the house and hide. We can't run on foot if there are more coming," she said, pulling him behind her.

When they made it to the door, they heard a truck approaching, and they snuck in quietly.

"Jesus!" he whispered, locking the door.

She walked up the stairs and they hid in the office.

"We're screwed, they'll find us..." she whispered.

"Maybe not, calm down."

He crawled over the carpet and took a look out the window.

"You won't believe this," he said in a voice just above a whisper.

"What?"

He kept watching, and she got antsy for information.

"Merle, what is it?"

He turned around and then she heard the vehicle driving away.

"They're leaving," he answered.

She was stunned.

"I 'm not kidding, two guys I know from Woodbury just took one look at him on the ground and high fived each other."

She grinned at this.

"I had to do it; you know that."

"If you hadn't, I would have. I bet you anything they aren't gonna bother with the prison now. Nobody gave a shit about starting a war except him. It was all about getting revenge on Michonne anyway."

"Do you want to leave then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, standing up to start getting ready.

"Merle...about last night. I know you don't want a relationship, but I just wanted you to know it was really good for me."

"Me too," he said.

She smiled and hoped they'd end up friends, he was different than she thought at first. He wasn't the same person he used to be; he was proof people could change.

She had an idea suddenly.

"Maybe we could stay one more night?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well, maybe those guys are still in the area. You never know, right?"

"That's true," he agreed.

He wanted to stay with her; the prison was safe at least for tonight with the governor dead.

"There is more scotch," he grinned, "we should celebrate you ridding the world of that asshole."

She smiled, and she knew she wanted him again. It made no real sense, but she did.

"Sounds like a plan."

The ate more mediocre canned food, and at nightfall, he brought out the scotch. There were some bottled water and warm soda. He decided to mix it to make it a little more palatable for her.

"Thanks," she said, sitting back against the wall with the drink in her hand.

"So last night was really OK? I'm off my game trying to do that now that I'm like this."

"Seriously? You are better than most two handed men," she said, honestly.

She took a sip and even with the warm cola it went down smooth.

"Good," he answered.

She found it interesting that he was insecure about sex. He never struck her, before this, as the kind of man who fretted too much about his partner's satisfaction.

She sat, drinking the scotch and soda, flipping through a magazine that meant absolutely nothing anymore.

"Why did you even want to do that?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I never really thought of you that way before, but when you pushed me down in the van I got kinda hot," she laughed.

"Me too," he admitted.

"Maybe it could happen again sometime," she suggested, without looking up.

"Honey, we can do that anytime you like."

"Well I might just take you up on that," she grinned. Good sex wasn't something she was about to turn down in this world.

"It ain't that I'm against relationships, you know? It's just that you couldn't even make something like that work these days," he said suddenly as if he felt he should explain.

"I guess not, at least not in the traditional sense," she agreed.

"What other sense is there?" he asked.

"Well, people aren't going to buy a houses, get married and have kids but you can still commit to somebody."

"I guess you're right," he said, taking another long sip. He lit a smoke and watched her from across the room. He could commit to someone like her if she wanted it.

A little more time passed, and she looked like she was feeling loose.

"You OK over there?" he asked.

She set her to drink down and crawled across the carpet toward him. There was no mistaking the look on her face.

"Now?" he asked.

She nodded and climbed onto his lap.

"Damn, girl! You want it as often as I do!"

"Yeah, so give it to me."

She pulled off her red top and reached behind her back to undo her bra.

"You're so beautiful," he uttered, pulling her to him. She couldn't even explain why she wanted him so badly. Maybe it was how good he was at this; maybe it was more. She moved on his lap and rubbed her body against his crotch. She wanted to ride him hard; there were no two ways about it.

She kissed his lips, and he held her in his arms pulling her close. Her tongue moved over his neck, and her hair fell over his face, and he inhaled the scent of her.

"Just a sec," he said, taking off his metal gear to get closer to her without injury. She waited as he undid all the straps and tossed it into the corner.

He wished he still had both hands, what he was left with didn't look very nice. Andrea wanting to do this with him was hard to get his head around.

He was starting to need her, and he didn't want to need anyone. She was creeping into his heart, and he knew this was the kind of thing that would leave him broken in the end, but he also knew he couldn't resist it.

The bare skin of her back was smooth and warm; she was perfect. When he looked at her, those blue eyes were burning into his. He buried his face between her breasts and kissed her softly. He knew she was watching and he licked at her nipple looking up into her eyes. He heard her moan then and it made him crazy.

He wondered if she wanted it right here on the floor but decided to just go with it.

He was hard already, her breasts in his face and her body rolling over his dick was too much to bear.

He lifted her with his good arm and lay her down on the ground. He came down to kiss her throat and moved his hand between her legs, touching her through the dark jeans.

"Jesus, Merle..."

Nothing about what was happening between them made any sense, but she couldn't deny the way he made her feel.

She pulled his shirt over his head and immediately went for his belt buckle.

"Somebody's eager," he commented.

She didn't answer, she just unzipped his pants and grabbed his dick in her hand. He sat back a little as she stroked him and closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward. She had complete control of his body and he allowed himself to enjoy it.

She sat before him and kept her hand moving, he still hadn't opened his eyes, and then he felt her mouth.

She licked from the base all the way to the end, slow and wet.

"Fuck!" he groaned.

She grinned and continued to tease him before taking him into her mouth all the way. She moved her hand and mouth smooth and steady, driving him onward.

He, never in a million years, thought she'd do this to him. Soon he needed her to stop, so he nudged her shoulder back and lay her down again.

She undid her jeans and slid them down her legs in a swift motion.

"Damn, girl!" he hissed, coming down to kiss her stomach. He kicked off his pants while leaning on his side.,, Before she knew it he had her legs open and was kissing the inside of her knee. Gradually, and with due care an attention, he made it all the,, way to her panties and she squirmed around trying to take them off.

"Hey, I know what I'm doin' here, relax," he chuckled.

She lay back, impatient and tightly wound.

He touched her through the material. She let her legs fall open and moaned for more. He brushed his face against her over and over, and she could feel the warmth of his skin against her pussy.

"Please, Merle..." she pleaded.

He knew when to stop and pulled her panties off, first one side then the other. Everything had to be done differently now that he was one handed.

She looked like she wasn't playing and he wanted to show her he wasn't either.

If he could keep her happy like this maybe there was a chance for them, what else could she want from a man like him?

She tasted perfect and he'd never get enough. He pushed her legs up and open and left no stone unturned. His tongue made it's way all over her, lapping at her wetness. He gave it everything he had, sucking gently and then licking smooth. She repeated his name over and over and moaned in rapture.

"Use your fingers..." she panted, and he wasn't about to deny her anything.

He could feel how bad she wanted it and moved his fingers into her and rubbed gently upward. She whined and ran her hand down the back of his head, pulling him closer. It was harder with his left hand but he was getting the hang of it and she wasn't complaining.

Soon she broke, and he lifted her hips with his good arm closer to his mouth.

"Jesus, Merle...fuck that's gooood!"

She flopped back like she was out of it and he almost expected to her pass out.

About half a minute later, though, she was pushing him aggressively back to the wall and climbing onto his lap.

Andrea had nothing else to lose in this world and less to fear now that The Governor was dead.

He pulled her close, and she sank down slowly over him. It felt like he was made for her, she could feel it everywhere. She kissed him hard, feverishly and without reservation.

He never loosened his grip around her.

"You'll be the death of me," he whispered.

She kept going for a minute, not sure how to respond.

"Why do to say that?" she asked, between kisses.

"It's gonna kill me to let you go," he admitted, moving his kisses to her neck so she couldn't see his face.

"Who said you have to?"

He didn't know if she meant it, but right now he was overcome by what she was doing and couldn't keep talking if he tried.

He lay her down and drove into her hard. She clung to him, moaning and gasping for air.

"More...more..." she repeated.

He wasn't sure it would happen again. Just in case she came to her senses and didn't want him again he gave it everything he had. He slid his hand between them to touch her as he fucked her.

She could feel herself building again and it surprised her. She couldn't recall it ever happening twice during a single act but it was going to now.

She arched her back and opened her legs even wider as he ran his fingers over her clit softly.

"Don't stop..." she begged.

He kept fucking and touching her till he could feel himself start to crack and he prayed she'd cum again soon before he did.

He looked down at her and the moment it washed over her was clear. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth was open, gasping and whining. The way her body tightened around him made him growl and let go at just the same moment.

Waves of pleasure overtook them both, and he bent down to kiss her as he came.

He held her head with his good arm, kissing her face and neck and lips over and over. He wanted every last second of this...

She lay next to him, right on the carpet for a long time. She was in no hurry to move.

He didn't want to ruin the moment with idle chit chat but he had to speak before the door closed on this.

"Do you think it's enough to just commit to someone?" he asked her.

"What other choice do people have now? I think it's all we ever really had for choice actually. Being married never stopped someone leaving or cheating if they wanted to."

He thought about it and he knew she was right. Merle had never felt anything for any woman before. Maybe little crushes back in school but never anything like this, it scared him but he liked it at the same time. They had something here, at least he did. He had to know if she felt it too.

"I could commit to someone like you," he said.

She smiled and moved a little closer. He was pretty good at beating around the bush.

"Someone like me? Or just me?"

"Just you," he admitted.

"Me too."

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really do."

~The End~

#########################

_**I remember the days when I could write 1000 word oneshots. LOL** _

_**Hope you liked it! I adore me some Merle:)** _

_**Thanks for reading. xoxox** _


End file.
